A Demon and A Priestess
by SesshySesshomarusSister
Summary: THIS IS A BIT OF A TWIST! When Kagome finally confesses her love to the halfdemon, Inuyasha, she feels like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. She is even more happy when he returns the feelings. But when everyone finds out the dead priestess, Ki
1. Chapter 1

It was nighttime, actually, it was three in the morning, to be exact. The sound of footsteps could be heard, followed by a sound of soft snoring, as a mysterious group traveled onward. Nothing else dared disturbed the peaceful night, but the soft howl of the wind blowing though the trees.

In the front of this group, was a demon lord named Sesshomaru. His long silver tresses hanged down to his knees and moved with the gentle breeze of the wind as he walked. His emotionless eyes fixed on an unknown something. His mouth was in a thin line that showed he was in thought, as he always was.

His retainer, Jaken, that was only a few feet behind him, lead the reins of a two headed dragon  
named Ah-Un. Jaken didn't make a sound as he trudged after his lord. His eyes were drifting close  
little by little, obviously showing he was dead tired and ached to rest, but he knew better than to ask his master. He had been told earlier not to ask any questions tonight. For his lord was concentrating on something he need not to take any notice to. If he did ask, he would be killed unless it was something of importance. Who said sleep wasn't important, obviously his lord did.

A small girl lay on the back of Ah-Un, sleeping. Her arms dangled down, as did one of her legs, as she slept peacefully knowing her lord was there to protect her from any danger.

The girls name was Rin. She had brownish/black hair, with a small ponytail was tied to the top of her head in a childish manner. Her eyes were brown under the lids of her young, sleeping form. A small smile graced her lips as if she was taken by angels from the heavens above, to a wonderland of dreams. 

Without warning, Sesshomaru stopped, making a groggy Jaken bump into his ankles. He stepped back and whispered his apologies, bowing as he did. Sesshomaru kept his gaze forward as a female demon stepped out of the darkness.

She was almost like a mirror image of the great TaiYoukai, Sesshomaru, himself. Her hair was a bit   
longer, even though it held the same silvery color. Demon markings that adjoined her eyes were a lighter shade of blue, not navy, but just a slight bit lighter. Along with those markings she presented two stripes on her cheeks and wrists that were navy, just like Sesshomaru's maroon/purple, ones. Her golden eyes, where like honey from a bee hive. And on top of her forehead lay the crescent   
moon that adored Sesshomaru's forehead but the only difference was that it was a pink color on this mysterious Sesshomaru look alike.

The expression on her face matched Sesshomaru's exactly. No expression at all...

She wore a tight, white tank top that showed some cleavage. The top stopped at her belly button her showing her goddess like stomach and a blue crescent moon belly ring. The design on the tank top was the same pattern that was shown on the shoulder of Sesshomaru's kimono. Her arms were slim but the slightest sign of muscle could be seen in the soft way the moon lighted up her pale, but slightly tanned skin. Below her belly button, she wore a long, flowing skirt and a sash was tied loosely around her waist.

A fluffy pelt that hung on Sesshomaru's shoulder was attached in an animal like fashion on her; it was attached to her derrière, poking through a hole in the back of her skirt. This strange attache ment that Sesshomaru wears seemed to be a tail tail on this demoness. The tail was circled up in front of her ankles and the tip twitched slightly with aggravation that closeness of her male-demon-look-alike.

At her feet wore black boots like Sesshomaru as well. They were shined to perfection and fitted this female demon perfectly. They were high heeled slightly, showing that she was, indeed, a female.

On her head lay, silver doglike ears similar to Inuyasha's. They twitched with every sound of the night, even to Rin's snoring.

Her perfect mouth, with white sharp fangs at the corners, opened to let out a voice that seemed only angels could make.

"Dear little brother, to what honor do I owe you for this visit in the night?" She said, staring at him straight in the eyes that mirrored her own.

Jaken was bewildered. He opened his mouth and gawked at his lord look alike.

"She, she called you her brother, Lord Sesshomaru! This cannot be! You never told me of yourself having a sister! Only of that mutt Inuyasha!"

"I know I never told you about my older "twin" sister Jaken. I haven't seen her since shortly after my father past into the next world." Sesshomaru said, his eyes never leaving his "twin sister".

' My twin, I haven't seen her in years...I wonder what it is that has brought her to me? ' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Ah, dear brother, I see you remember me. How is our half-breed brother, Inuyasha? By the way your voice sounded, you two do not have such brotherly relationship. Am I correct?" She said her voice turning to a venomous tone.

"The half-breed is still alive; he was sealed to a tree by a priestess fifty years ago. He has recently been awakened by a reincarnation of the priestess. I believe her name is Kagome. Inuyasha, to me is the farthest thing away from a brother, a full blooded demon, like my self, could ever have."

"I see. Brother, bed here for the night, you do look like you need a rest. I will bring you food that  
is to your liking, I will also bring food that is suitable for each of your companions." She said, turning on her heel, her head and eyes fixed on her brother before turning her head, her hair flowing against the back of her head with the movement she made as she moved into the dense forest.

Sesshomaru simply nodded. "As you wish, sister " And stepped to where she was once standing. He then sat back against a near by tree and closed his eyes, thinking of his thoughts that he had once before he was interrupted.

Jaken was already building a fire and had placed the sleeping Rin against the resting Ah-Un.

Sesshomaru sighed to himself. He then relaxed him self into a light sleep, knowing his equally powerful sister was not far, she would scare off any annoying vermin if they were stupid enough to get past the fear of his and her auras.

ooOooOoo

( Sesshy-Sama )

This is mine and my beta's work. I will not take all the credit for this...


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you two people who reviewed. I appreciate it. 

Ok, Story.

Sesshomaru opened his honey golden eyes slowly. He sensed the aura of a familiar, but powerful demon. It wasn't threatening and it wasn't his sister's either. He knew it wasn't a foe.

He stood up slowly and waited for it to come from the trees. He watched the bushes boredly, unmoving. Only his hair and '' tail '' moved with the morning breeze.

The sun had begun to rise over the tips of the mountains. The light of the morning lit up the forest around him and his sleeping companions. He could hear the approaching demon stepping on leaves and twigs with its journey.

Out of the bushes emerged a horse size leopard demon. It was more black then ebony it's self. It wore a saddle, almost like Ah-Un's, on its back. A yellow and blue, same colors as Sesshomaru's sash, bridal clung to its large head.

Along its back, tucked under where the long tail was attached, was a red fabric. Clinging to the fabric was bells and tinsels, red like the one's that hooked to Sesshomaru's armor.

This demon rose up on its hind legs and reared up. Its front legs curled up, almost to its stomach. It stumbled back with its weight but it held its head high in the air. It then moved back ground, placing its front paws on the ground with ease and grace, not making a sound.

Sesshomaru then walked up towards this demon and placed his clawed hand on its forehead, moving his head up and down slowly, petting it.

"Nakita, nothing out of the ordinary I suppose. You're calm and so is the forest this morning." Sesshomaru's said, his voice making the panther demon named ' Nakita ' nuzzle his chest gently, letting him know she understood.

He then moved his hand to rub behind her left ear gently. She purred and raised her head to look towards the forest tree line.

The mirror version of Sesshomaru, himself stepped from the trees. She held the food for the young girl and food for the dragon that traveled with her brother.

"Ah, Nakita, I was wondering where you got off too. Narito will be here shortly with Sesshomaru's and the retainer's breakfast." She said, casting a glance at Sesshomaru before looking at Nakita.

"I assume you already ate something while on your journey?" The female Sesshomaru asked the over-sized feline.

Nakita raised her head and moved it up and down like a horse.

The female smiled and walked over to the sleeping girl and the two headed dragon. She placed the food for Ah-Un in front of its sleeping form. She set the food for the girl on some clean leaves next to the fire.

She pulled all her weight down, kneeling in front of the girl named ' Rin '. She gently touched the girl's cheek with the tip of her clawed hand. Her hair glistened with silver as the breezed move through the land once again.

The warm touch of the demoness and the cool breeze woke up the sleeping mortal girl. She opened her eyes and stared at the demon in front of her with blurry eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru?..." The girl asked, rubbing her eyes and yawning. 

The demoness resisted the urge to chuckle at the girl's honest mistake. She smiled though and pulled her hand from the girl's face. She stayed kneeled in front of her, one hand on her knee the other just hung at her side.

"Close, but not quit." Her angel like voice said to the girl.

The girl opened her eyes wide, still not fully awake but not groggy either. She stared at the demoness that resembled her lord so much.

" You-you're a girl?" Rin asked innocently as she tried to escape but only to find her self with her back against the still sleeping dragon.

"Do I resemble a male so much that I am mistaken for a girl? Hai, child. I am a female demon. No need to worry, I am your lord's older, twin, sister." She said, putting a smile on her face. Her eyes lightened, as did every muscle in her face.

"I didn't know Lord Sesshomaru had a sister. You're very pretty. What is your name?" Rin asked, almost fully awake. She moved forward slightly from her place against the dragon. 

" Hai, child, Sesshomaru has an older sister. I see I am not brought up that much," She caste a teasing glace at her brother before turning back to the girl. " Thank you, I appreciate your comment, Sesshomaru has, indeed, brought along a polite and beautiful young lady along with him. As for my name. My mother and father named me Sesshamaru. But I have been called Sesshy. I'd rather be called that. Lady Sesshy or Sesshy-Sama, I prefer though. If you don't mind." The female now named Sesshy said, smiling.

"Oh! Such a pretty name for a pretty demoness! I like the nick name as well, at least I won't get you and Lord Sesshomaru mixed up on names," Rin said with a big smile on her face, the smile quickly faded as her stomach growled. " Excuse me but I am hungry. I haven't eaten anything since before dusk last night. May I have something to eat?"

Sesshy turned and lifted the leaf plate full of food to the girl. " Already done. Enjoy your meal as Lord Sesshomaru and I wake Jaken and the dragon. Ok?"

Rin nodded politely as she ate the berries, mushrooms and pieces of fish that covered the leaf.

Sesshy stood and walked over to the sleeping Jaken. She shook him awake and inwardly sighed as he gawked and started grumbling, making a scene already, at day break.

"You! You're the twin of Lord Sesshomaru! What are you doing here? I'm sure my master does not want the being, such as your self, around him!" Jaken yelled at the demoness.

" Jaken..." A low and deadly voice said behind Sesshy.

" Master that was most impolite and most uncalled for towards your sister, I hope you both can forgive me" He said, getting on his knees and bowing constantly. 

" You're lucky that I don't kill you where you sit, Jaken. As you pointed out, I am your lord's sister. I do contain his powers, I am just a female version of him. What makes you think you could speak to me in such a manner? You will address me as Lady Sesshy or Sesshy-Sama. Do I make myself clear?" Sesshy said, her angel like voice turning to a deadly, toxic tone.

"Forgive me Sesshy-Sama! Forgive this lowly vassal of Lord Sesshomaru's." He said, keeping up his bowing.

" You're forgive." She said, sliding the food for the dragon over to the now wakening Ah-Un

"What about my meal, M'lady?" Jaken asked/yelled.

Sesshy laid her ears back in annoyance. She turned towards her brother and walked slowly forward.

"It will be here shortly, if you're lucky. You should be grateful that you will get any food at all..." Sesshy said coldly. 

oooOoooOoooOoo

( Sesshy-Sama )

Yeah, I know, I didn't really say in this chapter that Nakita was the protector of Tenseiga, but I just need to get her in here some how and I wanted to get Sesshamaru's name in here too. It feels better to have her name then saying " A mirror version" and things like that. I also know that Kagome isn't in here as well. Next chapter she should be. I'm going to get Sesshomaru's thoughts in this as well along with the other protectors.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
And I'll update quicker!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3 Narito of Sounga

A yellow leopard demon sniffed through the grass. He had large black spots and a flickering tail that twitched with every sound. Along with his tail, his ears twitched as well. His eyes were brown that seemed to be like chocolate, sweet and innocent. His whiskers twitched when the wind blew past him. His pink nose sniffled when he caught the scent of his mistress not that far off.

Upon his back was a boar, and strapped to his silver necklace was some branches of berries and other assorted items. He raised his head and sniffed around some more before finally trotting back to where his mistress awaited him.

Rin had finished with her food and sat behind her new found friend, Sesshy. She had a brush and brushed her hair slowly, admiring the beautifulness and the feeling of something like silk between her fingers.

'So much like Lord Sesshomaru's...' Rin thought as she looked at the shining strands. 

Jaken was starting a fire and was babbling on to his lord about some unknown non-since that he usually talks about.

Of course Sesshomaru was not listening. His eyes were closed and he was sitting against a tree, as if he was relaxing. His thoughts went off to her...

' Why has this woman consumed my thoughts? Ever since I saw her, there, in that hot spring, nothing else has penetrated my mind. Damn it, I Sesshomaru, shall think no more of this ningen girl.'

Though Sesshomaru's demon thought otherwise...

Admit it Sesshomaru, you admire that girl that is Inuyasha's wench. She's more powerful than a normal mortal. And very attractive one at that. When we first saw that women, you were in heat. God, how you fought me for your control. So you couldn't mate that beau- His demon was cut off by his conscious self.

'No, those were your thoughts, you wanted to do that to her, not I. I have no desire what so ever to mate let alone touch a ningen girl, other than Rin.'

Oh how you deny everything Sesshomaru, one of these days it's going to catch up to you. You're going to regret denying something, I can feel it. 

Sesshomaru just "hmphed "at his inner demon and relaxed back down, thinking about his sister.

' I feel a bit safer now. Rin will be going through her changes soon, being with no family, she might find it uncomfortable and not know what to do. Sesshamaru came at the right time indeed.'

Sesshy was in her own thoughts, thinking about things that were random. She was very random at times and very perking when she wanted to be. Her ears twitched when she heard the sound of her approaching retainer, Narito. 

With Inuyasha...

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT! "Kaogme yelled at the immature, uncaring, Inuyasha.

In a crater that was 6 feet deep, lay our poor hero covered in dirt and bruises from head to toe. And if you listened you could hear him mumbling curses into the earth below him.

Kagome turned and left stomping her feet. Her hands in fist and her arms straight down in anger.

'That creep! I can't believe him! What a jerk! That's the last time I ever buy him anything from the future ever again! '

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara stared on at their friend Inuyasha, who was still deep in his hole.

Shippo shook his head and crossed his arms, grumbling "Idiot "as he always does when Inuyasha does something to make Kagome mad.

Miroku picked up the stuffed white dog that Inuyasha said looked too much like Sesshomaru for him to like it. He examined it and smiled.

"I don't know what Lord Sesshomaru looks like in his demon form, but it must be pretty close to this." Miroku said, handing it to her.

"Hai! It must Miroku, it's adorable. I wish Inuyasha would grow some manners and appreciate the things Kagome does for him. "Sango said, smiling at the stuffed dog before giving it to Shippo, who hugged it like a child getting a new teddy bear at Christmas.

Kirara "mewed" and sniffed the odd object that Shippo held. She poked it with her small paw and sniffed it again.

Inuyasha steadily got up from his crater and yelled. "KAGOME! WHAT DID I SAY? IT LOOKS LIKE SESSHOMARU! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LIKE SOMETHING THAT LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE THAT'S TRYING TO KILL ME? "He looked around after this and saw Miroku and the others giving him angry looks. He just growled at them and decided to follow Kagome's scent. 

With Kagome...

Kagome had finally started to calm down and look towards the trees. She saw some steam rising from them and smiled.

'A hot spring, good I need a bath. It should calm my nerves..." She said, walking in its direction.

She undressed her self and slowly slid into the warm waters.

"Ahh! This feels good, and no one to bother me, no Inuyasha to tell me to hurry up. Mmm, just a night of relaxation..." She said, laying her head back on the bank, the water covering everything up to her chest.

She sighed and remembered the nights before events. A smile crept onto her lips as she remembered the words her and Inuyasha shared. 

00ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo00 

FLASHBACK

Da da da daaaa! ( Sesshy-Sama- Sorry! I had to say that. XD! ) 

"Kagome...I want to tell you something." Inuyasha said as he stared at Kagome through the trees. She was changing into her night attire and everyone else was a sleep. He watched as her nicely curved body fitted well with her choice of sleep wear, a tank top and some tight shorts. Her hair was pinned up in a messy pony tail, allowing her profile to shine into the moon light.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she sat next to him under a tree, her face lit up with the glow of the fire, he couldn't take his eyes off her...

One name came to his mind when he saw her. 'Kikyou..' 

" Oh uh...Kagome……I wanted to tell you that, well, I..." Inuyasha's face started to turn pink. Kagome giggled and leaned herself against him.

"Come on Inuyasha, you can tell me."

"Well Kagome, I'm glad I've gotten to know you a little better. Kikyou hasn't come around for many months and that's been able to keep my focus on you. To spend more time with you and...to get to know you a little better..." He said, looking down at her, his arm wrapping around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"I'm glad we can talk like this Inuyasha. No interruptions and no one to distract us. I've gotten to know you a little bit better. "She smiled when he wrapped his arm around her; she turned her head up her face only inches from his.

"Kagome...these past few months have been wonderful...and I've finally come to the conclusion of something..." He said, while turning his face so their lips were only inches apart.

"Yes?" Is a Kagome could say.

Her thoughts were running wild. 'HE LOVES! Inuyasha loves me! And not Kikyou! Finally, we can be together and be happy!' 

"I've come to realize Kagome that...That….I love you..." Inuyasha said softly. His eyes staring into her's before he closed them softly.

"Inuyasha...I...I love you too..." She said closing her eyes and leaning against him fully. She had never felt happier in her entire life. She had finally got the one she loved to tell her he loved her. Only her. She had finally gotten her wish that she had wished for, for a year now.

Inuyasha pulled her against him fully before whispering into her ear to get some sleep. He lifted her up and placed her in her sleeping bag next to the sleeping Shippo. He kissed her forehead softly and went back up into his tree to sleep.

Kagome sighed when he didn't kiss her on the lips, to take her first kiss. ( Sesshy-Sama- Hai, I know they kissed in the second movie...Yeah, it's sweet that Inuyasha took Kagome's first kiss...But I would SOOO much rather it be Sesshomaru, so deal with it. :-P! ) She wondered what was holding him back. She shrugged it off, yawned, and fell into a wonderland of dreams.

END OF FLASHBACK

00ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo00

Kagome smiled and relaxed back into the waters. Unknowingly to her, a pair of golden eyes was watching her for the tree tops above. 

With Sesshomaru...

' I thought I said I wasn't going to think about this ningen anymore?...'

Hai, you did Sesshomaru, but you never said that you weren't going to see her again, or watch over her while she bathed. His inner demon purred at the last part.

'Hmph, why have you brought me here, I had no desire to see Kagome bathe. 'Sesshomaru said snobby, like he always does.

Ah, yes, but at least she's one of the cleanest Ningen. Her hair is always shinny and softly looking, she smells wonderful and her body is fit to perfection with all that walking and fighting she does with your half-brother. Wait, you used her name, why is that. 

' I agree she is one of the most clean of humans I know of, though her attire I could do away with. 'Sesshomaru said, ignoring what his demon said about her name.

I love what she wears. Tight in all the right places, short, showing off those perfect legs and those perfect bre- 

' Keep your own thoughts to your self...' Sesshomaru thought coldly and harshly.

You know it's hard when I am your thoughts Sesshomaru...

FINE! Don't speak to me 

His demon then grumbled curses at him and slumped back into unconsciousness, giving Sesshomaru privacy and control of his own thoughts...


End file.
